Blue Wing
] ] Blue Wing is a heroine in Superverse and a member of the Union of Valour. Biography Caitlin Trafford was born in London, the heiress to a wealthy real estate and rail family. Tragedy struck when Caitlin was fifteen, her parents dying in an avalanche while on a skiing holiday. Heartbroken, Caitlin never the less made the best of things, letting more experienced individuals handle her family business while she enjoyed the inherited wealth. Charities were often what Caitlin dealt with when not having fun, but a chance encounter with Erika Stone gave her a first: a true friend. A few years after Erika and Caitlin met Erika wanted to use her ability to stop time to steal priceless artifacts around the world. Caitlin was against the plan but Erika did so all the same, even kidnapping Caitlin at one point when she refused to participate. Ultimately Erika was found out and arrested, but Tucker Holmes rescued her and, in turn, Caitlin. It was Caitlin who helped Erika realize the error of her ways, and as a result Erika began a partnership with Tucker that resulted in the Arcader Agency. Caitlin was offered a position with Arcader but she declined, having something else in mind. Investing a great amount of capital in heroine costume research, Caitlin created the Blue Wing suit and soon decided to don it herself. Despite her initial inexperience Blue Wing soon got the hang of things, moving to Orca Cove to continue her heroic career. It was one fateful night while hunting vampires that Blue Wing met Archon, the two teaming up and later co-founding the Union of Valour, alongside Lady Invincible. Within the team Blue Wing is sometimes seen as the leader, as while she rarely takes up a command role in the field she does pay for and maintain both the team's headquarters and their equipment. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Blue Wing is in excellent physical condition, her body honed through various exercises. While having done enough weight training to bench press more than her own body weight, Blue Wing's main physical attribute is her swiftness. In hand to hand combat Blue Wing is very capable at avoiding strikes and throwing fast, effective strikes of her own. Blue Wing's martial arts background includes recreational styles such as Tai Chi, classic combat styles like Aikido and Judo and even secret styles like Cheon Ninjutsu. Blue Wing employs advanced technology in her bodysuit to accomplish a variety of tasks. The suit itself is designed for low altitude flight, heights of over one thousand feet not recommended without additional gear. The suit is insulated to withstand low electrical shocks and padded with absorb most of a projectile's impact, but more advanced electrical and projectile weaponry still remain a threat. The suit's mask is able to display augmented reality images to Blue Wing, allowing her to gain extra assistance from her network computer. On Blue Wing's wrists are gauntlets which can both enhance the wearer's lifting ability (allowing Blue Wing to easily pick up or carry heavier people or objects while in flight) and fire Stinger Shots, Blue Wing's signature weapon. Stinger Shots primarily fire the Type-7 freezing compound, which induces stasis in less than two seconds. The Stingers can be both traditional darts and gas bombs, with blinding smoke and sleeping gas also options. On Blue Wing's utility belt are various useful gadgets, including lock-picks, grappling cable, and light sources. While Blue Wing is very skilled at hand to hand combat, she lacks any real skill with practical firearms. Without her suit Blue Wing can still fight but she lacks the versatility it provides. The jetpack also functions on solar power, so an extended lack of direct sunlight can render the unit unusable. While somewhat insulated, the suit as a whole is still vulnerable to anti-electronic attacks, and its computer network could, in theory, be hacked, disabling some support functions. Personal Information * Real Name: Caitlin Trafford * Year of Birth: 1979 * Physical Age: Mid 30s * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 135 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34C * Current Place of Residence: Orca Cove, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Power Source: Technology Relationships Union of Valour * Archon * Lady Invincible * Celtic Amazon * Mystica Appearances * Frozen Assets Trivia * Blue Wing, like the Tuckerverse version of Caitlin Trafford, is based on actress Jewel Staite. Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Superverse Category:Union of Valour